prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 17, 2018)
The July 17, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania on July 17, 2018. Summary After being decimated by a returning Noam Dar two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP requested a rematch to prove that his loss to The Scottish Supernova was just a fluke. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick obliged The Duke of Dab's request and made the match official. Before the bout began, TJP addressed the WWE Universe and explained that while he wants a WWE Cruiserweight Title opportunity, Drake Maverick won't permit it. Unfazed by Dar's successful return from a knee injury, The Cruisergreat was determined to prove he is the best technical wrestler in WWE. Attempting to score an early advantage, TJP charged his opponent, but Dar was prepared, immediately taking control and mounting a dominant offense. After regaining his bearings, The Fil-Am Flash used his speed and agility to turn the tables following a technical exchange with Dar. Using his technical prowess, TJP focused on weakening Dar and attempting to target his opponent's previously injured knee. The Cruisergreat's strategy began paying dividends as he locked in on Dar's surgically repaired knee. Fighting through the pain, Dar recovered and mounted his own flurry that left TJP on the defensive. The two Cruiserweights continued to battle through a series of near-falls and counters as Dar was doing his best to block out the pain in his surgically repaired knee. As the melee raged, TJP kept his attacks focused on Dar's knee, doing considerable damage by attacking it with kicks and even a devastating chop block. Relentless in his assault, TJP remained focused on Dar's knee, toying with him before applying his patented kneebar for the win. Accompanied to the ring by his allies The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Drew Gulak was all business as he prepared for his battle against Danny Garcia. As soon as the opening bell sounded, Gulak charged forward and leveled Garcia with a clothesline. Wasting no time, Gulak slammed his opponent with a suplex and immediately applied The Gulock, forcing his opponent to pass out almost instantaneously for the win. After the contest, Gulak addressed the WWE Universe and the Cruiserweight division, specifically WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander. Gulak explained that the WWE Universe had been subjected to two years of “unworthy champions” and made his own title aspirations clear. He compared his opponent to Alexander, declaring that if Cedric steps to him, he will tap out. Determined to prove that his time has arrived, Lio Rush faced a huge opportunity to show exactly what he is capable of against former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa. After two weeks of exchanging verbal jabs, The Stamina Monster and The Man of the Hour finally squared off one-on-one. The contest began with Rush using his reflexes and speed to avoid his opponent before finally advancing and taking control. Following an incredible display of speed and agility that resulted in Rush taking down his opponent with a hurricanrana, The 23-year-old Piece of Gold reclined on the top turnbuckle in a huge display of confidence. After being chased around the ring, Rush found himself on the receiving end of Tozawa's hard-hitting offense, with Tozawa reclining on the top rope himself. Despite facing a disadvantage, The Man of the Hour quickly regained control, using his speed to knock Tozawa to the outside. Back inside the ring, Rush methodically stomped his opponent and continued brimming with confidence. Countering Tozawa's attempts to regain control, Rush mounted an offense designed to wear down The Stamina Monster. The Japanese Superstar battled back and unleashed a flurry of chops to counter Rush's speed and take control of the contest. With the WWE Universe fueling his adrenaline, Tozawa took down Rush with a tope suicida. Following a near-fall, Tozawa remained in control, countering a strike from his opponent and completely decimating Rush with a snap German suplex. As he prepared to execute his patented Senton, Rush rolled away. Tozawa continued to attack and keep Rush on defense, and when he got a second opportunity to go for the Senton, Tozawa was pulled off the top rope by a desperate Rush. The Man of the Hour wasted no time capitalizing and hit the Final Hour for a huge victory. WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander has proven himself to be a fighting champion and has successfully defended his coveted title against Buddy Murphy and Hideo Itami in recent weeks. However, he is determined to keep The Age of Alexander alive and is hungry for his next challenger. After asking WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick who his next challenger would be, Alexander discovered that a Fatal 4-Way Match would determine his opponent. Mustafa Ali, Hideo Itami, TJP and Drew Gulak have all made compelling cases for an opportunity and will clash to determine who will meet Alexander. Ali impressed in a brutal battle with Buddy Murphy; Itami pushed the champion to the limit in their recent contest; TJP decimated a returning Noam Dar to prove he is prepared for the highest level of competition; and Drew Gulak destroyed his latest opponent to send a clear message to The Soul of WWE 205 Live. Who will face Cedric Alexander for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship? Find out next week on WWE 205 Live! Results ; ; *TJP defeated Noam Dar *Drew Gulak (w/ Gentleman Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick) defeated Danny Garcia *Lio Rush defeated Akira Tozawa *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 7-17-18 1.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 2.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 3.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 4.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 5.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 6.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 7.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 8.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 9.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 10.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 11.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 12.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 13.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 14.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 15.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 16.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 17.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 18.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 19.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 20.jpg 205 Live 7-17-18 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #86 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #86 at WWE.com * 205 Live #86 on WWE Network Category:2018 events